


Its Just You and Me

by awhisp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Ballroom Dancing, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Karl Jacobs-centric, M/M, Memory Loss, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Web Series: Tales from the SMP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhisp/pseuds/awhisp
Summary: Their feet moved in sync, both of them somehow knowing exactly how the other was going to move. The feeling of familiarity washed over Karl again for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day. He could feel himself getting closer to the answers he had been searching for since he arrived here, but he was still so unsure.James twirled Karl around and then pulled him back in and for the third time that day, Karl admired James’ eyes. How the dark blue faded out at the edges and became a softer colour, like the colour of the ocean in the late afternoon as you stand on a boardwalk with your lover.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/James, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Its Just You and Me

The soft blow of the wind is what brought Karl out of his light daze as he stood next to Sapnap on the wooden platform. The sun glared down on them, warming their skin and making their cheeks turn a soft red. Thick red vines splintered the wood they stood on, ruining the area that was once considered beautiful. 

Karl crouched down, furrowing his brows slightly, as he inspected the vines, lightly brushing his fingers against the strange feeling plant. It felt oddly warm and soft, yet rough and disgusting to touch. 

Everything felt like a blur that moment forward. First he was overlooking the smp with his fiancé, and now he was in a large, grand foyer. He instantly recognised the place, but couldn’t remember how. It felt so strange, the vast amount of paintings that decorated the dark polished walls seemed so familiar to him, yet he still couldn’t place any time he had ever been here before. 

As he looked around he noticed a grand piano sat in the corner of the room, underneath a large mezzanine with stairs coming down either side of it. He picked himself up off the red carpet he found himself kneeling on and got a better look of the place. A large set of doors sat directly in front of him underneath the mezzanine, the doors were slightly ajar, giving him a view of what could be made out as a grand ballroom. 

Karl began to walk towards the doors and reached forward to push them open, until a large hand reached over from Karl’s shoulder making him jump, and pushed the doors open, revealing a huge room with a small bar down the end and a large red rug covering most of the flooring in the room. 

Karl twirled around to face the person he hadn't noticed until now, only to be met with a face that was so familiar to him, yet so unfamiliar at the same time. Soft dark hair framed a fair face, half covered by a white crescent-shaped mask, a slight stubble rested on the man's chin and midnight blue eyes seemed to pierce Karl’s soul, making him shiver slightly. The man had a sturdy figure, with broad shoulders and strong arms. He wore a white, silky v-neck blouse that was loose and untied in the front, and dark brown dress pants with matching dark brown suspenders, along with a polished pair of black dress shoes. 

Karl glaced the man up and down, trying to figure out why he looked so familiar. He felt like he had not only seen the man before, but spent an entire lifetime with him. Despite only just meeting the man, a wave of protectiveness and admiration washed over him, the feeling wasn’t unfamiliar to him but he still couldn't remember whom he had felt it towards.

He backed himself into the large room behind him as the stranger, no, stranger wasn't the right term, as the newcomer walked forward. The striking blue eyes almost seemed to stare into his soul, reading through his every thought and memory. 

“Who are you?” Karl finally asked, though it came out as almost a whisper and the man seemed to smile softly at him.

“My name is James, you?” The dark haired male answered, his eyes flicking across Karl’s face.

“It's Karl… Karl Jacobs. Where are we?” 

“I’m… Not quite sure,” James chuckled, rubbing his neck, “but from what I’m seeing, we seem to be in some sort of mansion… A big one at that.”

“Well thanks for pointing out the obvious I guess…” Karl grumbled, disappointed with the lack of an answer from James. 

“There seems to be a bar down the end, care for a drink?” Asked james, beginning to walk towards the other end of the room.

“How do I know if I can trust you?” Karls eyes narrowed, suspicion kicking in as he trailed after the darker haired male.

“You don’t. But there's no way I can prove I’m trustworthy so I’m just going to let you decide, but just know that I don’t know you either and chose to trust you. So now let me ask again, care for a drink?” James responded, crouching down to rummage through the alcohol supply.

“I’m not much of a drinker, sorry. But if there's any water down there I’ll have some.” Karl smiled softly, deciding that this guy did seem trustworthy, but he wouldn’t stop being suspicious of him.

“I don't think there is, just a few bottles of champagne and some whiskey.” James answered, pulling out a half full bottle of whiskey and a whiskey glass and filling it half way.

Karl walked over and sat at one of the bar stools, catching his reflection in one of the bottles. It was only now he noticed the vibrant purple mask that sat atop his face, the colour matching the swirl on his hoodie. He dragged his finger across the countertop, feeling how well polished and smooth the wood was. There was a comfortable silence between the two for a while. James moved to sit down on a stool next to Karl as he sipped his drink and Karl decided to break the silence by asking some questions.

“Tell me about yourself.” 

James looked surprised by the question for a split second, but his mouth quickly formed a smirk and he took another sip of his whiskey, “What do you want to know?”

“Anything. Like for example, do you have a wife? Any kids?” Karl said, rolling his eyes a bit.

“The wifes divorced and the family’s gone. Anything else you want to know?” James said simply, taking a long swig of his drink and finishing it. He reached forward to grab the bottle to pour some more in his cup, only for Karl to stop him.

“I’d rather not deal with a drunk person so please don’t drink any more of that. What do you do for work?” Karl asked as he put the whiskey back into its original place.

“Hold on. You’re asking me all these questions. Am I not allowed to ask you some?” James stated, fiddling with his empty cup.

“Fine. Ask away pretty boy.” Karl huffed.

“Pretty boy?”

“Shut up.”

James laughed, and spun in his chair to be face to face with Karl. “Where are you from? Because I know that if you were from around here then you would know that this mansion belongs to the well renowned Sir Billiam the third.”

“But… But you said you didn’t know where we were?” Karl gasped, immediately growing suspicious of the man in front of him.

“It took me a long time to catch on that this house was his. I didn’t know where we were at the time. I don't know how I got here though. Now can you answer my question?” James explained.

Karl’s eyes narrowed as he examined the man. He tried to recall where he was before he was here, but seemingly failed when he couldn’t imagine himself anywhere before appearing in the gothic mansion. He felt like everything beforehand was just nonexistent, just an empty void. His mind hurt,  _ Why can’t I remember? Why does it feel so important to me? _

“Are you okay?”

James' voice seemed to snap him out of his thoughts, stopping the panic and frustration that was building up inside of him. James' voice was strangely calming, it felt so familiar and Karl felt like he could listen to it forever. It felt as if no matter the situation, all James had to do was speak and everything would be okay.

“Yeah… Yeah I’m fine. Just a bit of a headache that's all.” Karl answered, his voice sounding dazed, “I was just roaming around in the woods and came across this place, that's all.”

Karl knew that was the worst excuse he could've used and he knew James didn't believe him, especially when the other man laughed and shook his head a bit.

“Nice cover Jacobs. Look, if you didn't want to tell me, you could've just said so y’know?” James chuckled.

“Oh shut up.” Karl grumbled, pouting slightly.

James slid off his seat and began to walk over towards a record player that sat on the corner of the counter. He crouched down behind the bar to look through from what Karl assumed was where the records were stored. The dark haired male stood back up, seemingly having chosen his record and began to put it in the machine. He placed the needle down and the disc began to spin slowly. 

A soft and gentle tune began to flow out of the machine and James walked over to Karl, offering a hand to him. Karl looked between James' hand and face, his deep blue eyes seemingly saying everything he needed to know. Karl placed his hand on top of James’, allowing the man in front of him to guide him into the center of the room. 

“It’s just you and me.” James said as he placed his left hand on Karl’s waist and rested his other one atop his shoulder and began to move to the rhythm slowly.

Their feet moved in sync, both of them somehow knowing exactly how the other was going to move. The feeling of familiarity washed over Karl again for what seemed like the upteenth time that day. He could feel himself getting closer to the answers he had been searching for since he arrived here, but he was still so unsure. 

James twirled Karl around and then pulled him back in and for the third time that day, Karl admired James’ eyes. How the dark blue faded out at the edges and became a softer colour, like the colour of the ocean in the late afternoon as you stand on a boardwalk with your lover.

Karl gasped, but never looked away from James’ eyes. He knew what he had been reaching out to this whole time, he remembered where he was before he came here. He knew who James reminded him of so much. He knew why James was so trustworthy to him and why he was so drawn to the man. He remembered how he had met James after he had time travelled and how he found James' limp body in the bedroom after he had been murdered just to please the egg. 

Karl reached up to cup the sides of James’ face, continuing to look into his eyes. James didn't seem to be confused by the action, instead his face softened and he smiled at Karl, the latters eyes beginning to well up in tears as a look of acceptance came across his features. This was just a part of Karls imagination and James already knew that. This was all just caused by Karl touching those damned blood vines.

Why didn't James tell him already? Why didn’t he tell him that this wasn't his actual reality and none of this really mattered? Why did this feel like it did matter? Why was Karl so resistant to admit the fact that this was his imagination and none of this was real?

The familiar panic he felt earlier rose back up inside of him, like bile rising up the back of his throat. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, he wanted to deny the fact that this wasn't real. Why did all of this matter to him so much? This was all just a vision, a simple daydream that the egg brought upon him. The frustration he felt was making him want to break down and sob.

“It’s okay Karl.”

And just like that, the frustration was gone. Jesus fucking christ, the power that this man had on him. James pulled Karl into his chest, stroking his hair gently. It reminded him so much of his fiancé it made him want to cry all over again. Karl pulled away from James’ chest to stare back up at him, avoiding eye contact in fear of getting lost in them all over again. 

“Karl talk to me.”

_ I don't want to. You lied to me. _

“You lied to me.”

“I couldn’t just tell you. It’s not that easy.”

“But it would’ve saved me from feeling like this.”

James didn’t say anything to that. Instead he sighed and pulled Karl back into his chest, Karl closing his eyes at the comforting action. But instead of Karls forehead hitting the exposed skin of James’ chest, his head moved through cool air. As soon as he noticed James wasn’t there, his eyes shot open.

He choked back another sob as he saw the place he had lived in for so long. The place that was being destroyed by the thing that James had been sacrificed to. James? 

_ Who’s James? Why did I zone out? _

Karl’s mind wandered until he noticed his hand resting on a dark red blood vine. He snatched his hand away and bit the inside of his mouth, nearly drawing blood.

“Karl? Are you okay?”

Karl turned around to see his fiancé standing there, his expression laced with worry.

“You zoned out… It… It seemed like you were in a whole other world for a minute…”

Karl stood up from the boardwalk and walked over to Sapnap, lacing their fingers together. Karl began to walk forward along the wooden path, dragging Sapnap along with him. 

“Sorry love, I don't really know what happened. I must’ve just zoned out. C’mon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS!!! :]]


End file.
